


KYOUTANI KENTARO: Feral

by AussieTeller



Series: SPRING AWAKENINGS: Haikyuu Short Story Collection [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angry Kissing, Angst, Angst and Porn, Angst and Romance, Anime/Manga Fusion, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Crush, Awkward Dates, Awkward First Times, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Kissing, Awkward Romance, Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, Condoms, Confusion, Consensual, Consensual Sex, Cussing, Desire, Dirty Thoughts, Emotional, Emotional Sex, F/M, Fingerfucking, First Crush, First Dates, First Kiss, First Love, First Time, Loss of Virginity, Lust, Manga & Anime, NSFW, Obsession, POV First Person, Painful Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Reader-Insert, Regret, Sex, Sexual Confusion, Sexual Content, Sexy, Sexy Times, Slow Romance, Swearing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Virginity, wanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:22:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23536747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AussieTeller/pseuds/AussieTeller
Summary: You only had eyes for him, no matter how annoying he found it!
Relationships: Kyoutani Kentarou & Reader, Kyoutani Kentarou/Reader, Kyoutani Kentarou/You
Series: SPRING AWAKENINGS: Haikyuu Short Story Collection [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677367
Comments: 27
Kudos: 175





	1. ONE

He was absolutely, one hundred and ten percent feral.

That was my first impression of Kyotani Kentaro, and honestly, I hadn't been far off the mark. Watching his interactions with the team had proven that to me. Heck, even seeing him talk to teachers had come as a bit of a shock. What had really gotten me, though, was the first time we had ever noticed each other.

It was one of those typical good girl meets bad guy moments, like you see in the movies. A shoulder bump when walking down the halls, the girl freezing up once realising who she had come into contact with, and the boy not really giving much of a damn. The way his sharp glare had swept up and down my form had left a burning trail, and the look of disgust he had directed towards me had been the icing on the cake.

Oikawa Toru  _ who _ ? I was a Mad Dog fangirl to the core.

"Yo, Mad Dog, don't look now, but your little  _ groupie _ is back." Kindaichi pointed towards me as they stood around on the court, and I gulped, watching the second year shoot me a vicious scowl.

"Hey now, quit being such an asshole!" Iwaizumi smacked his underling across the back of the head, settling his hands on his hips. "If you don't like being followed by her, then let her down easy. She's just a first year, after all. Be thankful you're not swarmed by chicks twenty four seven like Shittykawa!"

I couldn't really hear what they were going on about, but I knew it had something to do with me, seeing as they were all staring. Shuffling my feet awkwardly, I backed further towards the wall, hoping that I wasn't getting in the way.

"Tch." Kyotani spun around on his heel and headed straight for the ball cart, but even that had me feeling giddy.

_ He took notice of me! That's enough! _

There was more to my presence than just watching, like it usually just was. Today, I wanted to take a step forward, even if it meant being blown a hundred yards back. Kyotani was a touchy guy. He often got into fights, put onto detention,  _ or _ suspension. Nobody would really have much to do with him, even his own team. When I heard that he had returned, that was when I began showing up, lingering at the edges of the gym, just to see him. It was pathetic, I knew that, but I couldn't help myself.

The spring tournaments were fast approaching, and the boys were working their butts off to prepare. It was admirable, apart from one large detail. They seemed to be neglecting Kyotani. Sure, they allowed him to practice, but nobody could really handle him, not even the great king himself. To me, that just meant he was better. Stronger. Leagues above each and every one of them.

"You've been showing up pretty often, missy~" My head whipped around at the sound of a purring voice, and my eyes settled upon Oikawa, who was leaning on the wall a few feet away. "I guess I do attract a crowd, huh?"

_ Tch. _

Sticking my nose in the air, I folded my arms across my chest, every shred of my body language telling him to go fuck himself.

"I'm not here for  _ you _ ." My response was plain and simple, even though I desperately wanted to tear into him for not giving my one and only his time to shine. The other team members had heard me cut their captain down, and I could barely hear Oikawa's offended sounds over their laughter.

"Man, rejected! Nice kill, fangirl!" Hanamaki snickered, clapping a high five with Matsukawa above their ace's head.

"Yeah, Cap! You should know she's only here for Mad Dog!" Immediately, my eyes flickered over to Kyotani, and the hammering in my chest intensified.

Thin ribbon lips had curled back, exposing his aggressive ivory snarl in a way that only he could make look arousing. The vein that decorated the flesh above his left temple pulsed and ticked, showing me his agitation was more than just an act, but that didn't phase me in the way he would have intended.

_ Oh god, maybe I should duck off to the restroom... _

With my knees pressed firmly together, I tried to keep my flusteredness from showing too much. Practice would be ending soon, so I had to suck up all my nerves and excess emotions. All that energy had to be channeled into one single question, after all.

"Alright, boys, that's enough for today! Go clean yourselves up and get some food into your guts!" Coach Irihata clapped his hands together, and with each sharp strike, my nerves began to bubble. Boys to the left of me and boys to the right, yet the only thing I was truly aware of was the two bold stripes against blond.

It was kind of like a ritual. I would wait and try to catch the second year's attention, even just a glance, and Kyotani would bend over backwards just to stay away from me. Yeah, it kind of sucked, but it was fine. If I had to cap it off at just watching from afar then that would be enough.

Almost clawing at my uniform shirt, I took a deep breath, and the joints of my legs felt like rusted metal as I began my approach. The first to notice me from where they sat, toweling off and hydrating, was Hanamaki. After quickly nudging his partner in crime, he turned to his underclassman.

"Oh, Mad Dog~" He cooed in a higher pitch, giving Matsukawa enough time to close the boy in by the other side. "I think your admirer wants to talk to you." My shoes felt like lead as I closed the gap between us, and I made sure to halt a few feet away, just in case.

"Uh...H..hey, Kyotani...I..I um..." You know when you run a cross country race and feel like your entire chest just came out of an active deep fryer? That was what I was experiencing. "I was...w..wondering if maybe...I could...take you out to get some food after yo..you've finished changing..? To...Lawson's, possib..bly..?"

_ You sound like a pair of those novelty chattering teeth, you idiot! Pull yourself together! _

"Piss off." Kyotani was blunt, as usual, and I really tried not to take it to heart as he shoved away from his teammates to stalk off, but it was difficult. Sure, I was thrilled that he had directly addressed me, but rejection was never an enjoyable experience.

"Ouch. Tough break, fangirl." Matsukawa blew a low whistle from his lips, but his companion was less harsh, noticing my blatant dejection.

"Hey, don't mind, don't mind! Mad Dog's just emotionally constipated!" Hanamaki reached over and gave my shoulder a heavy handed pat, leaving a faint handprint that I hoped was from the condensation of his water bottle, and not from his glistening coat of sweat. "He'll come 'round eventually, uh..?" 

Sighing, I kept my eyes of (E/C) trained on the irate blond, who was being chewed up and spat out by Iwaizumi. "(L/N) (F/N)." 

Not a shred of me was interested in Hanamaki, but it was in my best interest to be polite, seeing as I hung around all the time.

"You know what, Makki? We could probably make him come around a lot  _ sooner _ ." Matsukawa stood up to his full height, waggling his caterpillar eyebrows.

"Ohoho? Mattsun, you  _ sly _ mothertrucker."

_ Are they reading each other’s minds? This is The Shining twins type of shit that I absolutely did not sign up for... _

Before I could get the chance to flee, the chestnut-haired third year slung his arm over my shoulders, squishing me into his soggy side.

"How about you take  _ me _ out for a feed instead? I bet you  _ any _ money I'm better at hanging out than our rabid little puppy dog over there." His voice had raised to a near shout, and I began to feel pretty uncomfortable.

That was, until I heard the sound of somebody stomping over.

"Bullshit!" Kyotani barked viciously as he seized my wrist, rescuing me from one sweaty side and pulling me straight into his own. "Fuck off!" My entire body was abuzz. I was right by Kyotani's side. He was squeezing my wrist. He was acknowledging me more than he ever had, even though deep down I knew he was really acknowledging Hanamaki's challenge.

_ You smart son of a bitch... _

The duo didn't argue with their underling. They just backed away, giving me unified winks before going on their merry way. My wrist was dropped shortly after, but instead of stalking off like I had expected, Kyotani turned to face me.

"Wait for me at the gate. I'm hungry, after all, I guess..."

_ AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH _ -

"S..sure! Of course! T..take your time!" My voice was a pitched squeak, but he didn't glare at me. Well, not too much. As he walked off, quickly catching up to Iwaizumi, I felt like I was going to burst with excitement. For the first time, I was actually going to spend time with my crush. Alone. Just the two of us. I knew persistence would win in the end, even if there had been a little outside intervention.

_ The first step..! I can't believe it! I must be the luckiest girl in Miyagi! _

.

.

_ ***3RD PERSON POV*** _

"That didn't sound very polite to me." Iwaizumi narrowed his eyes as the group headed towards the club room, his junior not bothering to turn to him.

" _ Tch _ , why do I gotta be nice? She's creepy as shit, following me around all the time. Lucky she's a girl or I would'a knocked her teeth out..."

_ Pleasant... _ The vice captain thought to himself, resisting the urge to chop him in the head like he would normally do to Oikawa.

"Cut her some slack, would you? (L/N) is a first year, but it's pretty damn obvious she looks up to you. I have no idea why, but hey, don't knock a good thing." Scratching at his dark hair, Iwaizumi sighed, hoping to get through to the boy. "Just be civil, thank her for the food, and let the girl have her moment. Who knows? You might actually enjoy her company."

The click of Kyotani's tongue bounced around the courtyard, but he didn't bark or bite back like he would have with any other person. Iwaizumi was a special case.

"What's enjoyable about a  _ girl _ ? All they have are bumpy chests and cooties..." He grumbled, uttering a grunt when his senior stopped him in his tracks with an arm stretched in front of his chest.

"Kyotani, my boy...I think I'm gonna have to educate you on the blessings of a woman..."


	2. TWO

Three weeks had passed, and my afternoons with Kyotani had become somewhat of a ritual.

He still hardly spoke, but after a week had gone by, he began to seek me out after practices on his own accord, which had me all sorts of giddy. Of course, he still viciously denied any form of ‘like’ towards me when questioned by his peers, but I didn't mind. His company was all that mattered to me.

"Hey, Kyotani!" My shoes squeaked as I ran across the gymnasium, nearly tripping over my own two feet as I tried to catch up to the boys, who were on their way to change.

"Mmm?" He turned and lifted a brow, as did Iwaozumi, who had been walking beside him.

"I, uh, I'm sorry, but I won't be able to get you any food today. I've gotta go shopping for ingredients. My dad is out for the weekend and raided the cupboards before he left."

It was probably stupid of me to expect any form of disappointment from the blond, but it was still kind of disheartening when his expression didn't change.

"M'kay." He replied curtly, gritting his teeth when Iwaizumi knocked him with his elbow.

"I promise I'll make it up to you next wee-"

"I'll help. Grocery shit can be heavy..."

_ What the what? _

Blinking stupidly, I couldn't quite form a sentence, my mouth opening and closing like a stunned mullet.

"R..really..? Okay then..! Uh, I mean, only if you're sure..?" 

Our dark haired upperclassman stepped between us, placing a hand on each of our shoulders. "Of course he's sure! Isn't that right, man?  _ Always _ happy to help a lady out?" When our senpai turned to look at him, I could see Kyotani irk, but he still nodded, tight lipped and grumpy.

"Mmhmm."

Clapping my hands and prancing on the spot, I beamed, ecstatic, even though I knew he was likely being bullied to do a good deed.

"Thank you so much, Kyotani! I'll meet you out by the front gate then! Bye, Iwa! See you next practice!" As I raced off, I could have sworn I heard Kyotani ask the vice captain something, but I brushed it off, too excited for the evening ahead.

\---------------------------------------

"You bought dog food." My head whipped around as Kyotani spoke, staring with a creased brow into one of the many reusable bags he carried, his knuckles turning white.

"Oh, yeah, they're for Mayumi, my dog. Sorry if the cans are heavy, she has a big appetite."

Shaking his head, Kyotani, for once, didn't seem ticked off, grunting as he adjusted his grip on the bags.

"Nah, s'fine. I ain't weak, 'n you know it." Oh, yes, I most certainly did. That serve of his never ceased to get my motor running. On the way home, I managed to get a few brief responses from him, which was a huge step forward from the usual grunts or hums I usually got, but I went straight back to nerves once we reached the front stoop of my home.

"Well, thank you so much for helping me. I really would've struggled on my own." I thanked him, the toe of my shoe scuffing against the wooden step. Instead of handing over the bags, Kyotani jutted his chin towards the door, glaring down at me in a way that didn't seem quite so aggressive.

"The dog. Can I see her?"

_ Oh my gosh oh my gosh! Kyotani Kentaro wants to go inside my house to see my dog?! I'm gonna pee! _

The only sound missing was a loud creak when my head nodded as though it was rusted, robotically turning and unlocking the door. I didn't mind letting him meet my dog, but I knew he'd probably be disappointed. Most people were when they saw her, but it was something I had gotten used to. After he placed the grocery bags down by the door, Kyotani's head whipped around when a loud thumping sound grew nearer.

_ Thu-bump thu-bump thu-bump! _

Down the hall came an excited, puffing Mayumi, walking like a young John Wayne with her fat, stubby legs. Even my parents had questioned my choice when I had chosen her out of the wide selection of shelter dogs, but the heart wants what the heart wants, and my heart wanted the little ugly.

"So, Kyotani, meet Mayumi." Cringing, I waited for his reaction with bated breath. The boy paused for a long while, but eventually he crouched down, holding out his hands. The bulldog wheezed and snorted, resting her chin in his palm, and I swore I was about to cry.

"She's beautiful. I love her."

_ Of course, you think she's ug...Wait, WHAT?! _

Rubbing at my ear to make sure I heard him right, I struggled to respond.

"S..seriously?! Everyone always says she's hideous! Do...you  _ really _ like her?" He nodded, the movement full of honest certainty, squishing the dog's face more, causing her wicked underbite to become more prominent.

"Mmhmm. She looks like a badass." Kyotani hummed, completely distracted. I spent another few moments watching them before I decided to pack the groceries away, and by the time I was done, he had finally picked himself back up off the floor.

"So, um...are you thirsty? Hungry, maybe? I don't have any fried chicken, but I could whip something up as a thank you..." I offered nervously, twirling a strand of (H/C) hair around my index finger. The second year tapped the counter with his nails, staring at the granite.

"Mmm. What did you have for lunch?"

Perplexed by his question, but happy he was talking a lot more, I thought back to the cafeteria.

"Lunch? Uh, I had milk bread, why?" His sharp amber eyes finally dragged themselves upwards, and I felt my skin prickle. He wasn't angry, but that glare was wildly intense.

"I wanna taste that." It may have just been me, but I could have sworn his voice dropped a few octaves.

"I don't have a..any here...but...I would be happy to..." I began to falter as he started towards me, his hand tracing the edge of the countertop. "...go and...get some for...you..?" My feet wouldn't work, and once he stopped before me, almost up against me, I was about to have a fangirl meltdown. Reaching up and out, he caressed the back of my head. No, who am I kidding? He grabbed it. As he leaned in, I could see his face much more clearly. The sweat beading upon his furrowed brow, and the slight cherry tint dusting his cheek bones.

"Nah. Don't need'ta go anywhere..."

The only accurate way to describe the kiss Kyotani initiated was smooshing your face against a rickety bus window, but in a sexy way. Teeth clunked against mine, and his tongue seemed to be at war with my uvula, but holy heck was it magical. Sure, the grip he had on my hair kind of stung a little, but my mind was absolutely gone.

More than  _ just a strand _ of saliva dribbled from our lips once he pulled back, much redder in the face, and he just stared at me, taking in my shock and fluster.

"Not bad..." He murmured, voice as rough as sandpaper. "You're legal, right?" 

What were words again? How were they made? Oh, right...

"U..uh-h..huh..." My nod was more of a miniature seizure, and my teeth were chattering so much from overexcitement that I nearly bit his thumb right off at the joint when he swiped it across my bottom lip.

"Cool, then...wanna fuck?" 


	3. THREE

_H..hah?!_

At first I thought that I had heard him wrong, but there was no possible way that what he said could be misinterpreted. "E..excuse me..?" I was positive that I was about to pass out right then and there. Seemingly unphased by the entire situation, Kyōtani stared at me, his eyes glinting in the peachy light that spilled through the kitchen curtains. 

"Fuck. Do you want to? That's what comes next, in'it? Date, kiss, fuck." 

Gulping back the incoherent nonsense that was threatening to tumble from my lips, I just stood there, wringing my hands together nervously. "I..I mean...not...usually...this fast...but...we haven't gone on a da..date..?" Genuine confusion crossed his face, but it was shadowed by his usual grumpy expression. 

"Then what the fuck was it when you bought me food the last few weeks? Iwaizumi said it was a type'a date, and he ain't ever wrong." 

_So that's what Iwa spoke to him about?! Cheeky bastard!_

"Well...I guess that kinda counts...but...do you even really like me, Kentarō..?" It was the last question I wanted to ask him, but it was on a need to know basis. Sure, I would throw myself at the guy if given the chance, but I also knew myself. Being used wasn't something I would be able to cope with very well. "It's just that...you don't seem to enjoy yourself around me. Honestly, I kind of thought you hated my guts..." 

For the first time, Kyōtani faltered. His cheeks began to bloom, and his shoulders rose, stiffening in a very obvious way. 

"Why the hell would I hate you? I mean, you're annoying as hell, but you're...a little bit fuckin' cute, okay? Plus you like watching me play volleyball...Nobody ever comes t' see me play...so...yeah..." He trailed off, chewing on the inside of his cheek and averting his eyes. If I hadn't been head over heels for him before, then I certainly was now. 

"Upstairs...second door on the left..." My voice came out in a shaky whisper, and I regained his full attention. 

"Hah? What are you on about, woman?"

Dusting off my small amount of courage, I reached forward, pinching his uniform tie in between my fingers. "My bedroom...Upstairs, s..second door on the left...if you still want to..." 

The shriek I released when I was thrown over a sturdy shoulder had me praying that my neighbours weren't home, but Kyōtani didn't give much of a crap about volume. Without a word, he carried me up the stairs and into my bedroom, tossing me onto the bed as though I were a sack of unbrushed potatoes. Within seconds his lips were back on mine, and I squeaked along with the bedsprings as I was pushed back. 

"Am I s'posed to undress you or what?" He pulled back, giving my clothed body a once over with his amber eyes. Clueless myself, I just nodded, willing to take any excuse for him to touch me more. Of course, Kyōtani being Kyōtani, several of the buttons on my shirt were lost to impatience, but I didn't mind. It honestly made the whole thing more exciting, seeing how desperate he was. 

_This is it...We're actually...Ahhhhh!_

I thought the boy was going to combust when my shirt fell open, my (F/C) bra on display. His eyes wide, and his mouth in a perfect 'o' shape, he just stared.

"Kyō...tani..? You oka-"

"I'm fine!" He snapped back, flailing about as he ripped his own shirt off. His body was astounding to me. A toned body, slender yet so defined, it had me salivating, but before I knew it he had me pinned, teeth scraping up the side of my neck in the most deliciously painful way. 

Timidly, and quite unlike him, he took one of my breasts in his hand, hooking his fingers into the cup and yanking it down. From there, he pinched and tweaked, urging sharp, pitched whimpers and yelps from my throat. His other hand slithered down to the hem of my skirt, slipping under the bottom and tugging at my panties which had long since drowned thanks to my excitement. 

"The clit's this fuckin' tiny bean thing, ain't it?" He asked, slightly muffled by the skin of my neck, giving it a flick for emphasis. 

Yipping out, I grabbed at his blond hair, tugging hard. "D..don't do that..! It's sensitive..a..and it hurts..!" I explained, gasping in almost too much oxygen as he trapped it between the first knuckles of his middle and index fingers. 

"Sensitive's good...How about this, then..?" 

Oh, when he began to roll it between his fingers, I was a goner. He was rough, but not to the point of pain, and I was loving every second of it. Each time a sharp gasp or squeak spilled from my lips, he seemed to get hotter and heavier, his entire being pulsing in want. 

"K..Kentarō..." I gasped, my hand reaching for his wrist in urgent hurry. He didn't stop, or even slow down. He just glared at me with furrowed brows, lapping up my odd expressions.

"How long do I do this for? My dick hurts, so..." He seemed nervous, in his own Kyōtani way, and I couldn't help but smile, even though it was wonky and twitching. 

"I..I don't really know...but...if you want to...y..you can..." I stammered, (E/C) eyes locked on his lips. "Th..there's a condom in the top drawer...from that sex ed seminar last month..." 

_Okay, this is really happening! Just breathe, (Y/N)!_

With little indication of a second thought, he hastily ripped his hand from my quivering loins and leant over to my dresser. Fumbling around it’s contents, he emitted several frustrated grunts before laying fingers on the foil. With it firmly within his teeth, I watched as he knelt between my legs and undid his uniform trousers. He really was a site for my hazy eyes as he clumsily laid himself back on the mattress and kicked his pants off. 

“Why the fuck didn’t I practice on that fuckin’ banana?” He snarled as he tried several times to roll the condom on, my eyes locked the entire time on his cute, frustrated face for fear I may shut down altogether if I looked directly at _it!_

Having put in a satisfactory effort, he yanked at my underwear till it was no longer a hindrance. “God they’re weird looking things,” he uttered under his breath as he stared between my thighs. 

_Not exactly what I imagined bedroom talk to be,_ but considering my present company I knew it was as good as it was gonna get. 

“You’re really fuckin wet,” he announced in a kind of awe. “Is that normal?” He asked with a raised top lip. 

“I...I don’t really know...I-I’ve never done this either.” I wanted the mattress to swallow me whole as my knees tried to force themselves closed but were stopped by Kyōtani’s body. An arm over my face was the next best option. 

“Seems to make sense, I guess,” he dismissed. “For what’s commin’ next.”

_Oh shit! Oh god! AHHHHH!_

“Still wanna make you cum first but…” 

I squeaked out again when his fingers met my clit, picking right up where they’d left. We may have both been total novices but I was so turned on by him _wanting_ to do this with me, the almost anxious feeling I’d previously felt in my stomach was back like a freaking tidal wave. 

“Get ya arm off ya face would ya! I wanna see it.”

Without thinking I followed his request at the same time his own curiosity got the better of him. His middle and forefingers left my clit and roughly dove inside me. My back arched and my hands gripped the sheets, and Kyōtani’s beautiful eyes widened with lust. Gobsmacked by how he was able to manipulate me, his breathing shallowed and he gripped his dick. 

“That feel good, ha?” He asked with smug want, still fixated on my writhing body. More muffled yelps and squeaks his only answer as his unskilled fingers still managed to work their magic. 

“Ah...ah...Kō-t-tarō!” I squealed, my body suddenly falling limp but my heart threatening to break through my ribs. “Aeh!” I cried out in sudden discomfort because he clearly hadn’t gotten the memo he needed to stop. My upper body was useless though, so I resorted to lifting one leg and kicking his hand away. 

“Fuck! Sorry...You could’ve just told me ta stop.” He huffed, brushing off his ego. “That was frickin hot but.” He admitted, his eyes now locked with mine as he devoured me with them. “Hope ya still wanna do this,” he broadcast as he climbed over me. 

“I do.” I admitted meekly, still in partial denial that this was actually my real life. 

“Good.”

Before I could fully compute, the guy I’d been obsessed with for months had his chest pressed against mine as he awkwardly reached between our bodies. A mass of pressure built up at my opening before he forced his way in. As his hips connected with mine, I flung my arm around his to cup over my mouth. Stifling a shriek of pain, whilst at the same time he grunted in satisfied pleasure. 

With his weight bearing down on me I struggled to take full breaths as tears pricked at my eyes and I bit down on my knuckle. 

_Just grin and bear it. It’ll be over soon._

There was no slow buildup or tender caress. He just rammed forward like a bull at a gate till no more than thirty seconds later he let out an almost painful sounding groan. 

“Shit!” He swore into my pillow as his body stilled atop mine. Instant regret surging through him at how everything had just gone down. 

As he pulled himself off me, I remained frozen to my bed, unable to move. It was _so_ good, then so...so…

Kyōtani remained silent for quite a while as the gravity of the situation sunk in. I was no longer able to sense the intense brooding aura he usually gave off, and my chest tightened as tears started to silently flow down my cheeks. 

After several minutes of laying beside each other in post coital shock, Kyōtani reached down to remove the condom from his now limp dick. 

“Holy shit!” He gasped, noticing the blood strewn across the latex. “Are you alright?” He was now sitting up beside me, guilt wracking him as he looked down at me. 

“Yeah, I’m alright now.” I sniffed, rolling towards him. 

Then, in the most tender and intimate gesture he’d committed since we’d first met. He reached out and wiped the tears away from under my eyes. 

“Goddamnit woman, why didn’t you tell me it hurt?”

“It...well...it didn’t really seem like you’d have listened anyway...I'm just glad it was over quick.”

His face fell, the signature snarl no longer existent as he looked at my tear stained face and reddened eyes. He wasn’t ashamed at his lacklustre performance, he was mortified that he’d been so self consumed to take notice of me. 

“I’m really sorry, (Y/N)...for everything.” Bending down he kissed my forehead with genuine regret. 

“It’s ok,” I smiled back with one squinted eye. “The next time won’t hurt as much.”

“N-next time?” He stuttered. “You mean you actually wanna give me the time of day again after _that?”_

“Sure,” I giggled. “Why wouldn’t I?”

**THE END**


End file.
